Minecraft, The Town That Never Was
by FuffChan
Summary: Kikinak saves Toomanytacos from impending doom and they both go to the start of the new Organization known as "Organization 13". In the mean time Creepers and spiders are taking over the land. Read this epic adventure to find out what happens.
1. Enter The Night

Chapter One; Enter the night.

In the middle of a vast forest a new Minecrafter was spawned. Weighing only 3.8 pounds and having no materials he was in for the night. "Finally my first time in Minecraftia" the new born Minecrafter said to the world at large. Turning around he noticed that a section of the forest was burned to the ground and there wasn't even a block that was dry. "Hmmm this is strange" he said before a Zombie came into view from behind a nearby tree. "Shit!" the Minecrafter said before turning around and running away as fast as he could, but the Zombie wasn't as dumb as you would expect, as the Minecrafter ran deeper into the forest the Zombie called in some backup squads of Creepers and Spiders to quickly annihilate the newbie and spawn kill him when he respawned. After about five minutes of pointless running, a sound woke the Minecrafter from his dreary escape; it was a deep and scratchy hissing noise that all people know so well. It was the sound of a…. of a… "SSHHHHHPLOOD" the ground in front of the new Minecrafter exploded leaving a deep crater. The poor Minecrafter had been knocked to his feet and he struggled to get back up as another approaching Creeper advanced. He knew his time had come. Squinting his eyes, the Minecrafter watched as the Creeper turned a bright white coming closer every second. "Good bye world" he said as the Creeper began to swell. A blur of blue rushed in front of his eyes and cut the Creeper in half, stopping it from exploding. The Minecrafter looked around for his savior and noticed that the blue object was currently hurtling back towards the point it came from. He watched it with anticipating eyes and caught a hand hiding behind a tree, which snatched the object straight out of the air. "You okay newbie?" a voice rang from beyond the edges of the forest whilst a human figure stepped out from behind the tree. "Yeah, thanks." The new Minecrafter replied while stepping forward to greet the mystery savior. "Ha-ha that's good, by the way my name is Kikinak, yours?" "Oh, um, my name is Toomanytacos. Thanks for saving me" Toomanytacos blurted out. "No problem, hey… you got a place to stay at?" Kikinak asked. Toomanytacos looked embarrassed and glanced at his hands. "No, and I don't have any tools either, I was spawned just a few minutes ago…." Kikinak grinned, "Good I needed a little help around my part of the land. Would you like to join TTTNW?" Toomanytacos shrugged "I would but, I don't have any tools to help you out with." "Ha, it's all good I have plenty over at home, come on we better get there before we get caught by the Po', they set up a curfew and it's not wise to break it." "Hey wait a minute! What does TTTNW stand for anyways?" Toomanytacos broke in. "Oh, well, it stands for The Town That Never Was." Kikinak replied with a sly grin.


	2. The Town that never was

Chapter Two; The Town That Never Was

Toomanytacos woke up in an unfamiliar environment, shaking his head to clear it. He noticed he was in a stone cave; every block in there was stone except for the cobblestone work area where the treasure chests, workbench, and furnaces were. He also noticed that the sun didn't seem to shine into the cave at all. Curious as to why, he flung open the front door and was in for a shock, the entire little area was surrounded by a towering dirt wall at least eight blocks high. In the middle of the dirt wall there was a pair of wooden doors and a stone brick layering around it. As Toomanytacos walked towards the door, a hand shot out and pulled him back. "You cannot leave until you pay respects to the Golden Apple." Kikinak spoke in a reassuring manner. Toomanytacos raised an eyebrow at Kikinak. "The Golden What?" He asked. Kikinak's jaw dropped, "You don't know what the GOLDEN APPLE is?" his voice boomed like thunder. Toomanytacos sprang into the air "No, Sor-Sorry?" he asked. "You better be, this land was founded by the Golden Apple. It's the religion of this Town." "Wait why is a Golden Apple so important?" Toomanytacos questioned. Kikinak gasped "You idiot! This apple is legendary, it fell from the sky during my hunger period." Toomanytacos stepped back "Sorry bro" he said before turning around and heading to the church to pay his respect to the apple. Being finished with that he turned around and walked out of the town and noticed another little town named "Radiant Gardens" curious as to what it was he walked over to a shabby cobblestone house and opened the door. The opened door led into an empty area with barely any room to live in. Disappointed, Toomanytacos shut the door and went back to the town. "Hey bro come up here real quick!" Kikinak called from the top of the dirt wall. Toomanytacos looked up and noticed that Kikinak was building a dirt roofing over the town. "Hey what are you doing?" Toomanytacos asked. "I'm building a town on top of this current town" came the reply. Toomanytacos shrugged, but climbed up a staircase that wasn't previously there, which led straight to the new town project. "You bring any dirt?" Kikinak asked as he filled in the roof. "Uhhh…" Toomanytacos checked his pocket and pulled out 3 stacks of dirt. "Guess so, here you are." He said as he handed over the dirt. "Ahh thanks man" Kikinak nodded and finished up the roofing. Kikinak stepped back to admire his hard work before he noticed that the sun was going down. "Shit! We better get inside bro" He called as he climbed down the staircase and went into his room. Toomanytacos followed him downstairs, but stopped at the crafting area. Looking through the supply chests he found 2 cobblestone blocks left, a stick, and a heart. Taking all the materials he took it to the workbench and made a standard stone sword. Unsatisfied with the weapon he fused the heart with it. A flash of light and the sword gained a golden wider handle while the blade shaped out into a key shape. He then decided to call this marvelous weapon a "Heart Slayer" for the heart that was infused with the blade.


	3. Heart Slayers

Chapter 3; Heart Slayers

Toomanytacos picked up his new weapon and opened up the door leading to the other world, filled with random enemies or the Po' as they were called. He wielded the key shaped blade and charged at a creeper cutting it in half as he passed by. The creeper turned a bright pink and a heart fell out of it, which Toomanytacos immediately collected. Surprised about the heart falling out he also received a greater shock, the Heart Slayer didn't even take any damage, it was unbreakable! Grinning to himself he charged into a super crowded area and started to hack away at legions of mobs, collecting all the hearts that were dropped. After a good 10 minutes of fighting not a single mob remained and Toomanytacos had collected a good 45 hearts. Turning around ready to head home, an arrow nearly struck him. Turning around he saw a skeleton archer mocking him. Toomanytacos got ready for the climb to kill it, but before he even took another step an arrow downed the skeleton and released its heart. "What are you doing out here stupid?" Kikinak called out. Toomanytacos was about to answer before he suffered from some serious pained. His head felt like it was on fire and he couldn't see straight, red light flashed before him and nearly knocked him to his feet, but it ended as fast as it started. "Ughhh" he moaned before collapsing.


	4. Organization 13 With Notes from me

Notes from the author;

I have a feeling that many of you may be lost at this point, so I will fill you in, Kikinak in this story is the original creator of "Kingdom Hearts" and "Organization 13" also he owns the "Bow of the Key" basically just a standard bow, but with the benefit of getting a heartless to release its heart. Heartless? Minecraft doesn't have heartless! Your right, but in this story zombies, creepers, spiders and the rest are the "Original Heartless" you'd be finding that out in chapter 4 seeing as chapter 3 ended rather subtly. At the beginning of the story Kikinak uses a blue weapon to save Toomanytacos hide, that weapon was in fact a "Diamond Boomerang" nothing to special. Towards the end of the chapter you hear about The Town That Never Was. Well basically all that is, is the World That Never Was, but this is before that when all worlds were one giant world so you had cities or towns. But at the moment TTTNW just isn't big enough to be a city, kind of the reason for the town on top of a town. Radiant Gardens? Well right now it's unimportant you'll learn more later. Now to the final point the "Heart Slayer" weapon that Toomanytacos wields is just a Keyblade hence the key-shaped blade and golden handle.

Now to the story.

~Jason Patterson 2011 Minecraft; The Town That Never Was

Chapter Four; Organization 13

"Wake up! Wake the hell up!" Kikinak was slapping Toomanytacos in the face trying to get him up. Minutes passed and Toomanytacos didn't even budge. "God beep it bro!" Kikinak said as he continued the entourage of slapping. Toomanytacos blinked once and then groaned. "What, the hell do you want?" he asked through half lidded eyes. Kikinak sighed "Thank god, you fainted out of the blue. I don't know what I was going to do if you had just kicked the can then." Toomanytacos laughed "You? Experiencing mundane feelings like worrying? Ah, that's a good one bro." Kikinak shook his head and shrugged. "You caught me, what can I say, I just needed someone to clean up the craters we have here." Toomanytacos sighed and went to the supply chests. "Hmm, we only have 18 blocks of dirt left; well I'm going to use them then." Toomanytacos grabbed the dirt and went over to a crater caused by a creeper. He sighed and then got to work patching up the hole. As he was doing so a figure with a diamond sword snuck up behind him and was ready to end Toomanytacos' life. The sword shone in the bright light of the sun, and a patch of reflected light caught his attention. Toomanytacos silently drew his Heart Slayer and prepared for a battle. He ducked and raised his sword slightly to deflect a fatal blow which sent him sprawling across the freshly put dirt. He charged into battle by jumping in the air and bringing the Heart Slayer crashing into the other's sword. Sparks flew and set some trees on fire, but the battle raged on. Doing a spiral kick the other knocked Toomanytacos into the ground and he raised his sword. 'No! I'm not going to lose like this!' Toomanytacos thought before twisting his body to throw off his enemy. Getting up he slashed his blade causing a gash to open up in his opponent. Smirking he slashed again and again until the ground around his feet was red with blood. Thinking he had won he sheathed his blade and started to walk back home. The wind blew past his ear and he spun around to see the supposed dead man notching a second arrow. "D-Die Scum" the other coughed out before the arrow flew at its target. The arrow penetrated Toomanytacos' skin and completely went through him pinning him to the ground. The bloody figure loomed over Toomanytacos and he picked up his dropped blade raising it over the pinned warrior's neck. "Good bye" the figure said before an explosion occurred knocking him to the ground. A creeper, for once Toomanytacos was glad as he took the chance to get up and escaped from the battle scene leaving the other guy bleeding on the half destroyed ground. Toomanytacos walked into the cave that he inhabited and searched for Kikinak finally finding him on the second floor. Kikinak's eyes widened, "What happened?" Kikinak asked. Toomanytacos sheathed the Heart Slayer and explained the attack. Second by second Kikinak's eyes got bigger and bigger until they shut and he held up a finger. "I vote that we form an organization of thirteen members."


End file.
